btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Spud the Spanner
Spud the Spanner (re-titled Spud the Super-Wrench in American releases) is the first episode of the second season. Plot Bob and his team prepare to fix the window panes on the cottage and the roof on the old barn. Bob takes his toolbox and places it in Scoop's digger. Spud tells Travis that he’s bored of being a scarecrow. He tries to show Travis that he can do anything different, but nearly gets run over by Scoop. Bob scolds him for playing on the road and reminds him to tell Farmer Pickles that he is unable to fix the window panes until tomorrow. After the team left, Spud finds Bob's toolbox which had fallen out of Scoop's digger and takes it. He tries to persuade Travis to be his machine, but Travis leaves for Farmer Pickles' Field. When Bob and his team arrive, they can’t find the toolbox and send Lofty to look for it. Lofty then finds Spud who persuades him to help him rather than returning Bob's toolbox. Muck is sent with Bob's spare toolbox and sees Spud with Lofty and Bob's toolbox. Muck tells Bob about Spud using his toolbox and Bob goes off to stop Spud and prevent him from hurting himself. True to his word, Spud accidentally bangs his finger whilst building the window panes crooked. Bob then finds the crooked windows and starts to realign them. Meanwhile, Spud is fixing the roof on the old barn, but when he forgets his hammer, he accidentally flies with a sheet of corrugated metal tied to his back. Spud then flies over the old cottage and lands on the chimney. Bob then tells Spud that he’lll only get him down if he promises never to use Bob's tools again. When Lofty arrives with Bob's toolbox, Bob tells Lofty to bring Spud down. Spud then goes back to be a scarecrow, which he thinks is safer. Characters *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Lofty *Bird *Travis *Spud *Roley (does not speak) *Farmer Pickles (mentioned) Voice Cast United Kingdom & Australia *'Neil Morrissey' as Bob & Lofty *'Rob Rackstraw' as Spud, Scoop, Travis 'and 'Muck *'Kate Harbour' as Wendy, Dizzy '& 'Bird North America *'William Dufris' as Bob *'Lorelei King' as Wendy *'Alan Marriott' as Spud, Travis & Scoop *'Maria Darling' as Dizzy *'Lachele Carl' as Muck *'Sonya Leite' as Lofty '& 'Bird Finland * Timo Tuominen 'as 'Bob * Antti Pääkkönen as Scoop, Lofty and Travis * Jukka Rasila as Muck 'and 'Spud * [[Rinna Paatso|'Rinna Paatso']] as [[Wendy|'Wendy']] and [[Dizzy|'Dizzy']] Locations * Bobsville ** Bob's Yard *** Bob's Office ** The Bridge * The Countryside ** The Duck Pond ** The Old Cottage Trivia *The animation props look slightly different along with the animation quality improving starting with this episode tell up to the fourth season where the quality of the show will remain the same until the tenth season where the quality of the series starts dramatically changing. *This episode was paired with Trailer Travis (Season 3) when it first premiered in the US. *This episode was the first time Spud had a ride on Lofty. In Other Languages Category:Original Series episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:BBC episodes Category:CBeebies repeats Category:Nick Jr episodes Category:Sprout episodes Category:PBS repeat episodes Category:Bob's Big Surprise and Other Stories Category:Episodes focusing on Spud Category:Season Premiers Category:1999 UK episodes Category:1999 AUS episodes Category:2001 US episodes Category:Partially Lost Episodes Category:2005 Sprout episodes Category:2006 PBS episodes